


the pilot

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: rogues [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied Cassian POV, Implied Cassian/Bodhi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	

i see you, broken one, quiet as you may be.  
i see the way your shoulders hunch and your fists clench  
at the sound of heavy boots crossing the metal grate.  
i see the bleeding scabs on your hands, your knuckles;  
wounds that will never heal while you pick at old scars.  
your eyes are wide when you let me see them,  
as if stretched in a fear that became habitual.  
i watch until you finally let your eyelids close;   
how the jagged edges still cut away at you even in sleep;  
an unconscious twitch of fingers as if to press a switch,  
the scream that catches in your throat when you wake.  
i see the bead of sweat lingering on your temple;  
a physical manifestation of the poison inside.  
i watch it break free; the first drop in a tsunami.  
and, oh broken one, how I long to catch it;  
how I long to smother your nightmares with my own.


End file.
